U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,245 to Akin, et al. is directed to a software test case client/server system that provides selective access to a central repository of test case data-used in testing a software program. A test case server stores and manages test case data in a central repository. A test client communicates between a test program and the test server to identify tests case data, and versions of such data, with desired read/write status required in testing a software program. A test program automates selection of test case data, software program test execution, and verification of software program results. In an exemplary embodiment, symbolic links and copies of test case data are recorded in a destination directory structure accessible by a software program under test. In an alternate embodiment, a revision control system (RCS) is used to access the central repository and provide copies of selected test case data in a destination directory structure accessible by a software program under test. A method for communicating and implementing the desired test case access includes instructions initiated by a test client and received by a test server. A central repository administration application allows a user to organize, supplement and otherwise manage test case data and versions of such data. The client/server configuration further facilitates access by a plurality of users to a shared central repository of test case data without corrupting the test case data therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,572 to Weinberg, et al. is directed to a visual Web site analysis program that is implemented as a collection of software components and provides a variety of features for facilitating the analysis, management and load-testing of Web sites. A mapping component scans a Web site over a network connection and builds a site map which graphically depicts the URLs and links of the site. Site maps are generated using a unique layout and display methodology which allows the user to visualize the overall architecture of the Web site. Various map navigation and URL filtering features are provided to facilitate the task of identifying and repairing common Web site problems, such as links to missing URLs. A dynamic page scan feature enables the user to include dynamically-generated Web pages within the site map by capturing the output of a standard Web browser when a form is submitted by the user, and then automatically resubmitting this output during subsequent mappings of the site. An Action Tracker module detects user activity and behavioral data (link activity levels, common site entry and exit points, etc.) from server log files and then superimposes such data onto the site map. A Load Wizard module uses this activity data to generate testing scenarios for load testing the Web site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,941 to Gil is directed to a method of performing software validation testing on large electronic systems, that applies Usage Concepts specially modeled as Markov chains to fore-realize the expected use of a system, to define the system behavior, and to introduce statistical measurements. The functional requirements of the software system are defined in a Markov chain by identifying a plurality of states through which the software system transitions when performing the functional requirements. Stimuli and responses which cause the software system to transition from one state to another are identified, and the probability of each state transition is calculated. Usage cases beginning at an invocation state and ending at a termination state of the software system are defined and listed in order of descending probability of occurrence in a Usage Profile. The Usage Profile, stimuli, and responses are automatically compiled into an automated test program, and associated test equipment is automatically programmed to generate a set of test cases. The set of test cases are then executed on the software system. The end of the set of test-cases is determined, and the method analyzes and reports the software system quality.